Prynamian Conquests
Finland: The homeland of the Prynamian Empire. The conquest began on November 13th 1939. The first action of Prynamia was a joint task force of Swedish, Norwegian, Danish, Estonian and British forces to attack and reclaim Archangel S.S.R from the Soviet Union. Soviet political situations allowed the invaders the time necessary to cause confusion and reclaim the Finnish land. Sweden: By instigating demonstrations against the neutral government and pressuring the Swedish military, Prynamia began when Sweden pleged support to the Finnish government. (November 29th,1939) Russian pressure begins to mount again on the Finnish border. Norway: Norway was under attack from the Nazi regime in April of 1940 and British support was proving fleeting. The Norwegian government in exile called on Prynamia for support. The Prynamian high command stalled for two weeks, until the assassination of Adolf Hitler by Jan Odinson in Poland. Then the Prynamian government then issued a warning to the new German high command under Erwin Rommel to remove troops from Norway. The Germans relented. Norway joined Prynamia on May 21st, 1940. Denmark: Under extreme political coercion from Scandinavia, Denmark joined Prynamia on June 4th, 1940 Iceland: Joined with Denmark without resistanceinto the Prynamian fold. Started building airfields for Prynamia on the same day, June 29th, 1940. Estonia: A Prynamian-sponsered rebellion against the Soviet Union erupts and joins Prynamia on July 1st, 1940. Latvia: Lativa is invaded in a suprise attack on July 10th, 1940. Prynamian forces in German-produced tanks overan Soviet forces in a week, adding Latvia to Prynamia in July 17th, 1940. Lithuania: The first full-scale war between Prynamia and the Soviet Union. The Soviet civil war which became ACEE, gave Prynamia carte blanche to take the rest of the Baltics, ending in the grateful cheers in the streets of Lituhania's capital, Kuanas (September 23rd, 1940). Belarus: Troops, many Baltic volunteers, poured over the Lithuania-Belrussia border at 3:ooam on October 17th, 1940. What was left of the Soviet forces put up token resistance in the cascading order of Krevo, Juratsiki, Molodencho, Rakov and finally Minsk. The remaining Soviets retreated back across the Russian border. Belarus surrendered on December 21st, 1940. Poland: Poland joined on February 9th, 1941 with the other tributaries. Czechloslovakia: Joined February 6th, 1941 with the other tributaries. Romania: Joined February 6th, 1941 with the other tributaries. Hungary: Hungary stood alone in sights of Prynamian expansionism. Romania and Czechloslovakia, proving their loyalty, coerced and bribed Hungary to join on April 5th, 1941. The treaty of loyalty was signed in Budapest. Serbia: During the coercion of Hungary, Prynamian Romanian and Belarussian troops poured into Serbia, their blitz quickly crushing the outdated defenses of the Serbian military. On April 13th, 1941 Serbia was conquered. Slovenia: Slovenia, Croatia, Macedonia, Kososvo, Motenegro, Bosnia, and Albania were invaded in the Summer of 1941. This shortly followed the declaration of war between ACEE and Prynamia after the Berlin attack. The blitz of Prynamian, German and the newly allied Mannlieg forces began to push into ACEE territory. The Balkans fell December 20th, 1941. Croatia: fell May 23rd, 1941. Macedonia: fell June 21st, 1941. Kosovo: fell July 11th, 1941. Montenegro: fell July 13th, 1941. Bosnia: fell September 16th, 1941. Albania: fell December 19th, 1941. Ukraine: ACEE forces and Prynamian forces settled into a winter line near Kiev, launching sporadic air actions. This stalemate lasted till March 29th, 1942 when the Mennlieg and Hayabusa forces began pushes in separate zones, diffusing the ACEE army. Albania: fell December 19th, 1941. Austria: Austria and Germany signed the loyalty pact on May 3rd, 1942. This gave both countries a level of security and an easier path to reconstruction. Germany: Signed the Loyalty pact on May 3rd, 1942 with Austria. The Western allies, convinced by a very charismatic Englishman, Joshua Hutchies, coupled with constant and costly stalemate warfare with Prynamia united to form a New Roman Empire. Greece: After almost losing the Balkans during the two years of combat with the New Roman Empire, Prynamia unveiled its newest weapon, the Tulamrski B34-hcha. These bombers, long ranged and high capacity, devastated Imperial supply lines and allowed for "Operation: Surtr" to push all the way to the Agean sea. Greece fell on July 18th, 1944. Turkey: The siege of New Constantinople, the rebuilt Istanbul, was the most memorable battle of "Operation: Surtr". For eight months, the siege went on as the rest of the Turkish peninsula was conquered, with great loss. The Emporor escaped to Rome, leaving the city to its fate. Turkey surrendered on March 6th, 1945. Netherlands: After the constant raids and lulls of the Imperial-Maginot line between Imperial Netherlands, Belgium, France, Italy and Prynamian Denmark, Germany, Austria, and Slovenia.The Balkan campaign finally ended with a costly defeat for the Empire. The introduction of two of the four Tulamrski wings to the Western front, destroyed the line around Nijmegen, allowing the 26th Finnish armored, 45th Romanian infantry, Germany 13th armored, 2nd Estonian motorized, 14th Polish airbourne, 20th Danish airbourne, 9th Prynamian bombing group, 8th Prynamian air group, 1st German Ballongruppen and the 2nd Swedish Guard to blitz the Netherlands and the low countries. Amsterdam was shelled into surrender on August 3rd, 1945. Belgium: Belgium was under siege as soon as the line brook. Brussels was leveled by bombs and the people rebelelled against the Imperial government, causing Belgium's conquest on August 14th, 1945. France: The French army, antiquated and under armed stood little chance, losing Paris in only two weeks with the French slowly losing ground over the next four months, Britain also under attack lent no aid. France was conquered on December 11th, 1945. The Empire's government was beginning to fall apart at the seams. Britain: Bitain was well-defended, an island fortress since the time of King Henry VIII. Prynamia deployed all of its offensve air forces and its crippled navy to take the English homeland. By sponsoring an uprising for independence in both Scotland and Ireland, Prynamia made the opportunity to distract the English military-industrial complex long-enough to build another Tulamrski wing. Five wings bombed London, Liverpool, Greenich, Bristol, Sheffield, Glasgow, Belfast, Oxford and Portsmouth. Land forces arrived at Hastings in the winter of 1946. London was conqured after heavy losses on March 2nd, 1946. The rest of England began to fall as Irish volunteers began to conquer Wales. England surrendred signing the Loyalty pact on September 8th, 1946. Canada: Due to shrewd dealing and second-hand reports, Prynamia was able to accuse CarloTech puppet, the United States of America, of aggression in the North Atlantic, sending the newly taken British navy to invade the occupied territory of Canada. Commonwealth forces, with heavy causualties, liberated Canada and Alaska. CarloTech excepted a cease fire and reparations on January 29th, 1946. Canada remained Prynamian, Alaska, minus an oil field, was returned to CarloTech. Ireland: Ireland suddenly attacked Prynamian forces in England. This prompted the immeadiate invasion of Ireland, an arduos task, considering the battles raging on the Italian border of France. The Irish persistence was finally crushed by Prynamian tanks on February, 21st 1946. Dublin became the new center of the Prynamian Anti-terror Forces Italy: The last vestige of the New Roman Empire, Prynamia and the Hayabusa Shogunate began to dismantle the Empire's Italian territory. The last battle in Taranto lasted two months ending in the Emporors death and Rome's surrender. On November 5th, 1946 Prynamia annexed Italy, giving the Roman Navy to the Hayabusa. Spain: Signed the Loyalty pact on December 2nd, 1946, realizing it was next to be attacked by Prynamia. Portugal: Signed Loyalty pact on December 5th, 1946, realizing it would fall to Spanish aggression with Prynamian support. Andorra: Signed the Loyalty pact on Decmber 20th, 1946. Luxembourg: A rebellion against Prynamian occupation ended in violent dispersement of rebels and final annexation of Luxemboug....and its wealth. Algeria: The change of winds on the Mannlieg-Prynamia alliance caused war in north Africa. Prynamia sent two Tulamrski wings and 13 armored divisions, backed by Spanish and Greek infantry. The Italians were active in supply routes, using yachts to assist, while French translators helped with the Algerian negotiations. Algeria signed the loyalty pact on May 3rd, 1947. Tunisia: Tunisia was not a difficult target for the Algerian Prynamians. After a month of fierce fighting, the Mannlieg loyalists were led into captivity on June 17th, 1947. Morroco: The Morrocans were not easily defeated, the armor divisions taking four months to destroy the final Mannlieg resistance. The country surrendered on November 30th, 1947. Egypt: Egypt was one of the most costly gains in Prynamia's history. Over 367 tanks, 201 fighters, 236 bombers, 123 artillery pieces, 4 submarines, 2 crusiers, 8 destroyers, 2 aircraft carriers, 44,562 infantry casualties and 211 vehicles were destroyed or damaged during the conquest. The remaining Mannlieg had dug in deep. Cairo was conquered and The Nile taken on March 6th, 1948. Syria: The ragged remains of what was once the Romans still held Damascus. The Syrians gave up at the sight of Prynamian armor, but the Romans fought until June 18th, 1948 when the general was killed, and the garrison was destroyed. Cyprus: Cyprus signed the Loyalty pact on August 30th, 1948 Malta: Malta signed the Loyalty pact on September 21st, 1948 Maine: Maine was bought by Prynamia from Carlotech for mining rights in Morroco. This state was angered by its secession but quickly adapted. (January 3rd, 1949)